Ice Melee
Overview Ice Melee is one of the powersets. It is a Tanker secondary power set in City of Heroes. (It was briefly a Brute primary power set in the City of Villains Beta but proved to counteract Fury.) Ice Melee allows the player to use Cold-based attacks, and even conjure up frozen melee weapons. Ice Melee powers are known for their ability to slow an opponent. Power Tables Tanker The Ice Melee powerset is available as a secondary set for Tankers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Ice Melee powerset. Build Up Greatly increases the amount of damage you deal for a few seconds, as well as slightly increasing your accuracy. }} }} }} }} Freezing Touch This freezing touch will encase a single foe in a block of ice. This will deal minor damage as well as freezing him in his tracks, leaving him cold and helpless. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Frost You create a short cone of frost in front of you, that can frostbite a foe (dealing damage over time), and slows their attack speeds as they uncontrollably shiver. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Frozen Aura Your mastery of cold enables you to dramatically lower the temperature immediately around you. Foes near you when you perform a Frozen Aura will be stopped in their tracks in a fragile casing of ice. Any interaction with foes frozen by this will break them free. Frozen Aura deals moderate damage. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Frozen Fists Frozen Fists encrusts your hands in ice giving them the ability to quickly inflict minor damage on villains. The foe's attack speed is slowed, due to the chill caused by the cold blows. }} }} }} }} }} }} Greater Ice Sword The perfection of the Ice Sword, your mastery of it has allowed you to create an enhanced blade of solid ice that deals above average damage. Being hit by this Ice Sword will cause a villain to slow his rates of attack, due to the intense chill. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Ice Patch You emanate a patch of ice around you, which causes foes that step onto it to slip and fall down. This effect lasts until the ice melts. }} }} Ice Sword Create a blade of solid ice that deals above average damage. Being hit by this Ice Sword will cause a villain to slow his rates of attack, due to the intense chill. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Taunt Taunts a foe and all foes around him to attack you. Tanker: Useful for pulling villains off an ally who finds himself in over his head. Taunted foes tend to ignore other enemies and focus on you for quite a while, so use this power cautiously. An accuracy check is not required to taunt your foes. }} }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Melee}} Category:Melee power sets Category:Tanker power sets